loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
LMonkA7X
LMonkA7X is an English professional predictor currently signed to the Loser Leaves Reddit promotion and a representative of the Raw brand and current LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion and LLR Commonwealth Champion. He is an LLR Hall of Fame inductee, class of 2018. He debuted at Hell in a Cell (2016) and has been a constant member of the roster ever since. Monk has been affiliated with the following factions: the Gifts of the Squared Circle, The Advantage, The Remnant and currently is a member of Bow To None. History Indies (2016) Monk started off his career in the independent scene in England starting a local promotion in his hometown called the WWE Prediction Federation (WPF). He set up the WPF at Wrestlemania 32 and ran the promotion until before Hell in a Cell, where he left the WPF to be signed to an exclusive deal to appear in LLR. During his time at WPF LMonkA7X won there only championship, The WPF Championship, at Backlash of 2016 and held it until his debut in LLR, at this point in time, the WPF Championship was vacated. LLR (2016-2019) Debut Monk debuted at Hell in a Cell (2016) in the Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All as a heel where he predicted all but one correct result, placing second in the match. With such an impressive debut and no clear contender to TheMockingDead1's Intercontinental Championship, YourBuddyChurch granted Monk a 1 on 1 match at Survivor Series (2016) for the title. The GSC Shortly after Hell in a Cell Monk was a founding member of LLR's first ever faction, The Gifts of the Squared Circle. Monk, the_gift_of_g2j and TheFalconArrow formed the faction in an effort to win all the championships at the time in LLR at the next PPV, Survivor Series, and try a hostile take over the promotion from YourBuddyChurch. At Survivor Series Monk drew with TheMockingDead1 and therefore failed in his attempt to win the Intercontinental Championship. As a result Monk was exiled from the GSC and replaced by im_a_one_man_banned. Monk took this hit extremely hard and in the process turned babyface. Singles Pursuits Monk competed against YourBuddyChurch, TheDezoo and im_a_one_man_banned in a fatal four way at TLC (2016) to decide a new No1 contender for championship of the winners choosing. Monk and Church both won the match by pinning opponents at the same time, therefore both men were awarded title shots. Monk used his shot to once again try to win the Intercontinental Championship. At Roadblock Monk faced TheMockingDead1 and railrockrasslin in a triple threat for the title. The match ended in a draw when Monk tapped out TheMockingDead1 whilst railrockrasslin pinned him. Church ordered a match between Monk and railrockrasslin on the following Raw to determine the new champ and in this match railrock won narrowly beating Monk. This defeat affected Monk as a competitor and he slowly fell down the card, failing to win the Royal Rumble match, an Elimination Chamber Qualifier and a number one contenders match at Elimination Chamber (2017) to CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo. Monk then failed to win the LLR match at Wrestlemania 33. Comback as The Veteran After the_gift_of_g2j was instated as the General Manager of Smackdown, he wanted to give a chance to some loyal predictors who hadn't had a chance to show their full potential, G2J singled Monk out as one of these competitors and put him in a number one contenders match at Payback (2017) for a championship match at Backlash (2017). Monk took on King-of-Zing at this event and defeated her, earning a shot at the Intercontinental Championship. The current champion at the time, SlowbroJJ had declared his intentions to vacate the Intercontentinental Championship at Backlash to contend for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship, and that his Advantage member Immathrodis would represent The Advantage in this match. Monk took on the persona of a grizzled veteran who was getting a second chance in the promotion on was not going to let it go to waste. In the build up to the match on an episode of Smackdown, Monk managed to defeat SlowbroJJ, earning his respect in the meantime and ending his impressive streak. At Backlash, Monk faced Immathrodis for the vacant Intercontinental Championship. After a grueling match Monk finally accomplished a feat that had eluded him on several occasions and won the title. On this night Monk also won a MitB qualifying match against King-of-Zing and CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo. As tensions boiled between SlowbroJJ and VacantForHOF, Monk decided to align with Vacant in the newly formed Contingency, as super group of faces who waged war on The Advantage in an effort to eliminate the stable from LLR. At the next PPV, Extreme Rules (2017), Monk faced off against the number one contender, LemonStain inside of a steel cage. This was the first steel cage match in LLR and Monk defeated LemonStains via pinfall to retain the championship. However in the process Monk fell off the cage landing on his head causing him to lose conciousness and suffer a head injury. Joining The Advantage In the build up to Extreme Rules, weird promos was deliver to the LLR community by a person named Atra_Mors, this person claimed that he would shock the world and plague LLR. This person also claimed to be a well known member of the community and in fact was LMonkA7X the whole time. Later that night at Extreme Rules, Monk shocked everyone by turning on The Contingency and aligning with SlowbroJJ and The Advantage, causing SlowbroJJ to win the match for The Advantage. Monk also debuted a change in gimmick, he wore a Plague Doctors outfit and also became known as 'The Black Death'. Injury On the Smackdown after Extreme Rules, Monk and TheDezoo tagged against Vicious and Delicious, during the match Monk took a stiff clothesline from LemonStains and aggrevated the head injury he suffered at Extreme Rules. As a result he fell into a coma which took him out of action for just over a month. In this time Monk forcefully foreited his chances in the LLR World Cup and the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Monk also gave up an automatic spot in the G1 Climax. Return Monk awoke from his coma a couple of days before he was due to defend the Intercontinental Championship against EllieDai at Great Balls of Fire (2017). Monk was also welcomed back into The Advantage. At GBoF Monk defeated EllieDai to retain his championship. Later that night Monk saved SlowbroJJ for potential death at the hands of The Black Sabbath faction. The next night on Raw Monk demanded a spot in the upcoming G1 Climax and called out TheCivilizedGamer in order to do so. Gamer put Monk into a triple threat with Bahamas_is_Irrelevant and himself for Gamer's own G1 spot. Monk won this match and took Gamer's spot. On the following Smackdown, Monk called out Shriramrishi and LemonStains. Monk called out Rishi on an episode of Raw, Rishi responded with supernatural forces along with SenorMeekmahan which spooked Monk slightly and had SlowbroJJ run away. On Smackdown Rishi tried to call out Monk by beating up people dressed in his attire. Monk secretly blended in and delivered a Plague-Bomb to Rishi. At Battleground Monk defeated Rishi and ended the feud for the meantime. G1 Climax Monk was put into Block A of the LLR G1 Climax. He finished with a record of 5-2-2 and 12 points, defeating TheFalconArrow, FakeNewsBarrett, ALLMYWORDS ARE BOLD, Mlgbonghits4 and desuroko; tieing with King-of-Zing and hydraloonie; losing to SlowbroJJ and Ontheropes619. The Remnant In the aftermath of Battleground. The members of The Advantage turned on SlowbroJJ and exiled him from the group. The next night on Raw, Immathrodis, MrCappie and Monk turned on TheDezoo and exiled yet another member. Throdis claimed that The Advantage was dead and all that remained was The Remnant. Monk turned his attention to LemonStains and they picked up from their previous feud. Monk announced that LemonStains and Monk would compete at Summerslam 2017 in a Three Stages of Hell match. However this would just be a grudge match. Monk will also defend his LLR Intercontinental Championship at the event in a triple threat match with EllieDai and LemonStains. At Summerslam, Monk was victorious in both the Three Stages of Hell match and the Intercontinental Championship triple threat match. Stable mate MrCappie was indefinitely ruled out of competition to deal with personal issues, therefore Monk was announced to take his place in the Tag Team Apocalypto match at Summerslam alongside Immathrodis. The Freebird Rule was put in place to allow this. The team of Monk of Throdis failed to retain the titles. Monk's next opponent was former stablemate, SlowbroJJ. At Destruction in Fukushima (2017) Monk and JJ went to a time limit draw and Monk retained the Intercontinental Championship. Monk's historic Intercontinental Championship reign for it's time would go on to be ended by a member of the Remnant's rival stable, Evolution. At No Mercy (2017) TheCivilizedGamer would be the one to dethrone Monk. During their feud, Civ invaded Monk's former company WPF. Upon defeat, Church allowed Monk to cash in Option J and Monk was put into the World Title match at Hell in a Cell (2017). In a fatal 5-way match with TheCivilizedGamer, Immathrodis, ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD and the match winner, TheHandsomeJosh. Monk failed to claim his first World Title. At TLC (2017) Monk was victorious against VacantForHOF. Smackdown Live General Manager/Drunk Monk Following G2J's decision to leave LLR, Monk was chosen to enter the match to decide who would take up the mantle of SDL GM. Following his loss in the World title match as well as his Intercontinental title loss, Monk became an alcoholic, constantly seen intoxicated in public and even during matches. At Survivor Series (2017) Monk was victorious in becoming General Manager after drunkenly rolling up SlowbroJJ. Monk was eliminated in the first round of the King of the Ring tournament when he tied with SimaShi at Starrcade (2017). Next for Monk was entering the LLR G2 Climax after OTR was forced to leave LLR after losing an LLR match. Monk didn't perform very well and failed to make the final. Monk faces Teeth and ThePruef at Chapter 60: Unboxing Live! for the newly minted LLR X-Division Championship. Teeth won the match and it was back to the drawing board for Monk. Monk had started to hear voices in his head, this reason being cited as to why Monk became alcoholic. As the New Year approached, the voices started to get stronger, with the consequences being revealed at Royal Rumble (2018). Dragonborn and leaving the Remnant During the Royal Rumble match, Monk collapsed and was surrounded by an aura, Monk unleashed a dragon shout which made him collapse once again as well as eliminating several members of the match, his stablemate Mundar_Abagooby included. After the events of the Royal Rumble match, Monk left the Remnant and journeyed to a dimension called Tamriel, Throdis joined him for the trip. Here in Tamriel Monk travelled to Skyrim and sought out the voice that had been in contact with him. The Greybeards trained him with his new powers and Monk returned to LLR a new and much more powerful competitor. It took Monk less than 2 weeks upon returning to capture the vacant X-Division Championship at Chapter 63: Take Me Underground. Monk successfully defended it against LemonStains at Honor Rising: Japan. Monk entered the Intercontinental Championship Elimination Chamber at Elimination Chamber (2018), failing to capture the championship. Time is a Flat Circle proved to be the end of Monk's X-Division reign, losing out to DealerTokes, he failed in capturing his title back in his rematch at Wrestlemania 34. Monk also won the LLR match at Fastlane (2018) and entered the ChurchBAR, failing to win. He formed a tag team with Willow, the White-Gold Concordant and challenged at Wrestlemania for the tag gold. Once again Monk ended up on the losing end. Sabbatical Monk took a sabbatical from LLR to concentrate on pressing personal matters. He hired and left VacantForHOF in charge of Smackdown Live and it would be a couple of months until Monk's return. Monk's return, joining BTN Monk returned at the Money in the Bank (2018) PPV after ThePruef won the MitB ladder match. Monk debuted as the 'Fourth King' of BTN, beating down zquest13 in the process. Monk returned with a new attitude and quickly sought out fame, fortune and revenge. Monk pinned his personal problems on to three suspects. Danchester_united and Mundar_Abagooby, former Remnant members and also DealerTokes, who took his X-Divison championship from him. Monk quickly gained much success as the new member of BTN. Becoming the inaugural LLR Total Warfare Champion, defeating DealerTokes at Summerslam (2018). Monk was also the LLR G1 Climax 2018 winner. With a record of 7-2 and defeating danchester_united in the final. Monk also defeated Mundar_Abagooby in a series of matches at Progress. In little over a month since his return, Monk had booked his place in the main event of WrestleKingdom 13, won a newly established championship and gained revenge over the 3 men he held responsible for his problems. Total Warfare Title Defences Monk feuded with Phenomenalnferno over the TWT, defeating him for the chance to win the title at Summerslam and then once again for the title. Monk also defeated BenjaminEarl twice on episodes of Raw. A second match with Tokes ended in a draw at Hell in a Cell (2018). Monk finally was usurped of the title against LastBlueHero on an episode of Raw, LBH broke Monk's arm in the process with an armbar. Monk made a quick recovery with his dragonborn powers but a mental scar was left. End of 2018 In the ending months of the year, Monk feuded with the debuting El Maestro, losing at Crown Jewel. Monk was appointed captain of the Raw survivor series team and led them to a losing effort against Team Smackdown at Survivor Series (2018). Monk was victorious in winning the LLR Trios Championships Tournament with ThePruef and VacantForHOF. However himself and ThePruef weren't so effective in the World Tag League, failing to qualify out of the block. Monk cheated his way into a United States Championship match at TLC (2018) after losing to LBH in a qualifying match on Raw. General Manager Gorey Craves made the match a BTLC match, adding barbed wire to the original stipulation. Monk defeated the 5 other competitors to claim the title and with controversy unveiled plans to re-brand the championship to the Commonwealth Championship, with Monk needing to defeat BenjaminEarl at WK13 to make the plans possible. Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion and Commonwealth Champion. The year started with Monk leaving WrestleKingdom 13 victorious. He successfully defended the United States title against Earl, then re-branding it the Commonwealth Championship. He also defeated danchester_united in the main event to become LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion for the first time. Monk entered his World Title match in a special entrance where he channelled Norse god Odin. Entrance Themes * Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This | June 2017 - Oct 2017 * TheDezoo - Got'em V.2 (As part of The Advantage) | June 2017 - July 2017 * Stone Sour - Whiplash Pants | Oct 2017 - Jan 2018 * Strikerk - Dovakiin | Feb 2018 - Present Nicknames The Thief The Veteran Atra_Mors The Black Death The Doctor Drunk Monk Dragonborn The Dragon King Finishers * Unrelenting Force (Pop-up Powerbomb Lungblower using a Dragon Shout) | Feb 2018 - Present * The Plague-Bomb (Powerbomb Lungblower) | June 2017 - Jan 2018 * Chickenwing Chokehold/Dragonborn Sleeper (Dragon Sleeper) | June 2017 - Present * Drunken Roll-Up | Nov 2017 - Jan 2018 Signatures * Snap-DDT * Superkick/Knee combo * Jumping Knee * Buckle-Bomb/Snap Piledriver combo Accomplishments * LLR Hall of Fame class of 2018. * 1-time and current LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. * LLR G1 Climax 2018 winner. * 1-time and current LLR Commonwealth Champion. * 1-time LLR Intercontinental Champion. * 1-time LLR X-Division Champion. * 1-time LLR Total Warfare Champion. * 1-time LLR Tag Team Champion. * 4-time LLR Hardcore Champion. * 1-time WPF Champion. Category:Predictor Category:The Advantage Category:The Remnant Category:LMonkA7X